


My Eyes Are On You(r Ass)

by zelly_lohla



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Couch Cuddles, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Groping, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Soft Choi Soobin, Soobin cares and Yeonjun is sly, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, nuzzle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelly_lohla/pseuds/zelly_lohla
Summary: Yeonjun keeps looking at him and Soobin doesn't know why.Fluff one-shot.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 173





	My Eyes Are On You(r Ass)

**Author's Note:**

> Dont mind the errors,  
> I wrote this at 4am ^_^
> 
> Actually got this idea from staring at a character's ass during a video game XD  
> (pls don't judge me x_x)

Soobin couldn’t shake away the feeling of eyes following him around every time he had his back towards the oldest of the group, Yeonjun. He had tried to ignore it several times as they had to prepare for the Show Champion stage, but for some reason it kept bothering him, especially whenever he tried to meet the other’s eyes only for him to look away, a small pout on his lips.

“Soobinie-hyung.~~” Huening Kai suddenly rubbed Soobin’s tummy, startling him a little. He had been so focused on his hyung that he hadn’t noticed Huening Kai approaching him, the usual adorable smile plastered on his face. Maybe the youngest knew something that he didn’t…

“Hey, Huening Kai, what’s wrong with Yeonjunie-hyung?”

He looked past Soobin, curious, and then shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Nothing, why?”

“I’m not sure. Feels like he keeps looking at me.”

Huening Kai looks one more time, both do, but now Yeonjun looked normal, talking about something to the stylist unknown to them. Soobin wondered if the older was sulking about something. Maybe he had upset him in some way, but he couldn’t recall doing any sort of thing. 

“You think he’s angry at me?”

“Did you do something to make him angry?”

“No?”

“Maybe try asking then?”

Soobin pondered said option as he tried to avoid looking in Yeonjun’s direction, to no avail. If it were something more important and serious, perhaps it would be best to discuss it at home, just the two. So, after giving it some thought, Soobin shook his head and hid away his worries with a smile towards the youngest.

“Maybe later.”

Soobin decided to wait until the group was back to the comfort of their dorm, having already eaten and washed up. Huening Kai and Soobin were watching a movie, Beomgyu was on his phone and Taehyun had already gone to the bedroom, having said goodnight a little after dinner. Yeonjun on the other hand kept walking around in the kitchen behind them, going through the selves and cabinets as if in search for something and then continuing to clean the mess they all had done during dinner, and Soobin would occasionally take a glance behind him pondering if he should help. Eventually the other finished the task before Soobin had the guts to break free from Huening Kai’s hold and help him, joining them in the couch by the time the movie was almost over. 

“I’m going to sleep. Goodnight.” Beomgyu announced as he stood up, rubbing his eyes carefully and putting the mobile inside his pyjama’s pocket, and waved at the other members before leaving to the bedroom. Huening Kai yawned right after and finally let go Soobin’s arm to stand up as well, stretching his whole body.

“What, you’re leaving too?” Yeonjun asked, disappointment clear in his voice. The youngest nodded and rubbed their bellies before leaving the room, a sleepy wave of goodbye.  
“Now that I’m finally free everyone’s going to bed…” The oldest muttered to himself, lips puckering as he pouted, and stared at the screen while the movie reached its climax. Soobin watched the youngest leave until the clicking of the bedroom’s door was heard and his eyes quickly landed on his hyung. 

It was now or never.

Soobin cleared his throat, the sound echoing more than he expected it would, even with the background music from the television. 

“Junie-hyung.”

“Hn?”

“Are you still hungry? Do you want to order some snacks?”

Yeonjun’s eyebrow twitched and he took a one second glance in his direction before continuing to watch the movie. He was probably thinking that Soobin had noticed him searching for them in the kitchen earlier.

“Sure, okay.”

The younger got up from the couch and went to grab his mobile phone that was recharging on top of the shelf beside the television but, before dialling the number, he turned towards Yeonjun again.

“Do… you want anything else? Need help with something?”

_Great, bless you and your miserable way of lying…_

Yeonjun furrowed his eyebrows in his direction, the younger’s sudden concern leaving him a bit suspicious, but something passed through his head and he suddenly decided to play along, smiling mischievously. 

“Are you trying to be spoiled, Soobinnie?”

Soobin clicked his tongue in instinct. There he was trying to make him feel better and the other was already dodging the conversation as he pleased. 

“Why are you being like that, you’re the one who spent the day so serious, like you were troubled or whatever. Made me worried if…” you were angry at me.

Yeonjun almost cooed at Soobin’s pouty lips, secretly appreciating the care and concern, but continued to tease the younger, taking advantage that the two were alone in the room in that moment. 

“Then, will you heal me?”

Soobin nodded in response and Yeonjun let out a puff of content, eyeing him as he patted his own lap, which made the younger to scoff in disbelief. He really couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Yeonjun probably thought he looked all hot and flirty (and he did) but the moment he smiled and his cheeks grew puffy, he simply looked like a cute fox-looking bad boy tryin’a be, something which Soobin would never say out loud in front of him.  
In the end, Soobin relented and sat on Yeonjun’s lap facing him, the other welcoming him with open arms and a joyful grin at the acceptance. He held on to the older’s shoulders and Yeonjun pulled him closer by the waist, resting his head on his shoulder and nuzzling against his neck, pecking it once and feeling the skin under his lips’ touch getting goosebumps. 

“H-Hyung…”

Soobin’s voice wavered a little, shyness resulting from the unexpected action, and he tried to call him out but the other chose to ignore it. His hands started tracing the lines along Soobin’s waist before landing on his ass, and before Soobin could protest, he gave it a light squeeze.

“Hyung!” Soobin whisper-screamed, tapping him repeatedly on the shoulder. “We’re in the living room!”

“It’s fine, they’ve gone to bed.” Yeonjun simply replied and continued to nuzzle against him despite his words so the younger just sighed, letting the older do as he pleased. It’s not like he wasn’t liking it per say, but he had to focus on the main objective and not get distracted. He waited a few moments to let Yeonjun be entirely focused on him and finally took the opportunity when the other leaned back to focus on the other side of Soobin’s neck. 

“Is everything okay, hyung?”

“Uh huh.” Yeonjun gave him a half-hearted answer, leaving one more peck on the younger’s skin, this time under his jaw. Suddenly he was pushed away from the comfort of his arms, Soobin looking at him with an expression that Yeonjun obviously wasn’t expecting. Soobin didn’t believe his words. 

“I’m serious, I really am fine, Soobin-ah.” Yeonjun insisted, a bit taken aback and trying to reassure Soobin, because he really was okay, in fact he literally was on nice cloud until that moment, but the other continued to think otherwise for some reason unknown to him, dispiritedness plastered on his face. 

“I know you’re not good at expressing your thoughts and frustrations, but I hope you could rely on me sometimes, not just as a leader but as me…” Soobin looked eyes with Yeonjun as he explained, genuine feeling behind them. “I want to know what’s on your mind.”

He brushed away the fluorescent yellow fringe from his forehead and Yeonjun smiled fondly after listening attentively to his words, once more appreciating the thoughtfulness. He nodded, admiring how adorable Soobin could be sometimes. Not sometimes, all the time. 

“Hn. Thank you, Soobin-ah.”

The younger let out a bashful smile escape his lips at the warm word, a certain softness in them, and pulled their bodies closer once again. Yeonjun went back to nuzzle his head against his skin, a little over his collarbone, after Soobin consented it, hands caressing his hips for a bit before returning to his ass and groping it as Soobin’s ears and neck turn redder, grip on his shoulders tightening as the older kissed the red away. 

In the following day, Yeonjun was back to normal compared to how Soobin had seen him the day before. He watched the older chat with Taehyun, the other was getting his make up fixed by the stylist, and felt more relaxed, the lingering feeling of eyes no longer haunting him as much. Thank god everything was okay now…

Taehyun side eyed Yeonjun when the older turned his attention to the tallest member, a look of endearment on his face obvious to everyone except himself. 

“You’re cunning, hyung.”

“What are you talking about?”

“If you were to tell Soobin what was on your mind yesterday he would have hit you.” He thanked the stylist after she finished her task, leaving the two. 

_To think all you wanted was…_

“I think you were the one who wanted to be spoiled.”

Yeonjun gave him a blank expression, blinking at him for a few moments before his lips curved into a smirk, a glint of mischievous shining in his eyes.

“So you were there yesterday…”

The younger didn’t add anything and Yeonjun let out a small boastful chuckle at his silence, shrugging his shoulders and raising his hands in defence.

“Not my fault his pants fit him so well.”

Taehyun rolled his eyes and sighed, getting away from him, and Yeonjun went back to admiring Soobin, the other peacefully talking with Beomgyu and Huening Kai with a dimpled smile on his face, recalling the sweet care he had gotten from him the previous evening.  
Maybe he did want to get spoiled…

**Author's Note:**

> It was time to bring this up again ^^


End file.
